Aftermath
by THEVID
Summary: My take on what happened after NFA. First time writing, so I hope its good.
1. Chapter 1

Aftermath

Chapter 1

It had been ten minutes, but seemed a hell of alot longer then that. Angel and his team started out strong. The first to go down was the dragon, Angel had Illyria throw him up to it, and he jammed his sword through the lower jaw and up into the top of its head. When the great beast crashed back down to earth it crush a good part of the hell spawns army. Meanwhile Spike rushed in head first killing everything he swung his sword at. Gunn however did not make it the ten minutes that Illyria had predicted earlier. About six minutes in he could feel his body start to slow down, so fell back against the wall, hoping a quick breather would help him regain his strength so he could rejoin the battle. But it was not long before he passed out due to loss of blood. As Angel looked back he new if this fight did not end soon he would be mourning the loss of another friend. That was if they survived this.

As the time slowly passed, the battle was starting to turn into a massacre. The numbers of the Wolfram & Hart army just kept growing, not matter how many they chopped down, it just seemed as if they would come back in greater numbers. And Angel was starting to weaken, and he could see that Spike was feeling it to.

"Spike!" Angel shouted at the blonde vampire, " I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

" Looks like you were right", Spike replied, " Were not gonna make it out of this one alive."

As the two vampire champions were trying to not give way to massive demon hoard, they noticed that Illyria had just finished taking down the giant. The monster crashed to the ground shaking the whole block. Its gigantic and misshapen head was covered in little puncture wounds the size of a woman's fist, and stream of blood was now making its way down the ally. Illyria was now showing was a vengeful god could do. She was now making her way towards the two vampires just as they were being over taken by group of the demon hell spawn. First she ripped two off Spike and hurled them into the on coming army. Then taking the heads off the other two that had overpowered her pet vampire, she started to dismantle the demons hovering over Angel.

" I'm sure glad the Blue Meanie is on our side." Spike said to Angel.

" Yeah, but why did she save you first?" Angel asked, " I was closer then you were."

" She likes me better mate, everyone does."

" You know, I'm starting to feel like we might have a chance at winning this thing now."

Just then, as if Wolfram & Hart had heard the hope in Angel's voice, a second dragon had appeared. It swooped down from the sky, and like a hawk stealing its prey, the winged reptile snatched the little blue god in its massive jaws and took flight again. Angel could feel his hope falling faster the fat guy falling from and airplane. The great Demon army surrounded them, Angel heard Spike scream out in pain. Four of the demons slammed down they're swords, pinning Angel to the ground. A fifth demon came forward carrying a huge ax. It looked something like a smaller version of a Minotaur. The Minotaur lifted the great ax, and Angel closed his eye's waiting for the end. And still he waited. What the hell was taking so long? He opened his eyes again, and he knew he was dead. He had to be dead, that was the only explanation for what he saw. A beautiful blonde with a face that could get even his dead heart to beat again. There she was, Buffy the vampire slayer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Well are you going to say thanks, or just sit there with your mouth hanging open catching flies?" Buffy said with that cute little smirk on her face.

" What..." Angel tried to reply, but started to cough up some blood.

" Take it easy, just lie back and rest. Me and my girls got this one covered."

" Dad!" a voice called out behind Buffy.

Connor came running up. Buffy gave Angel and look that let him know that he was going to have to explain later.

" Thought I told you to go home?" Angel said to his son.

" Boy you got a lot to learn about being a parent.", Connor replied, " Since when to kids listen to anything?"

" Get him over to the corner, I'll grab Spike." Buffy said.

After getting Spike and Angel out of the middle of the fight, both Connor and Buffy jumped into the middle of it, joining the fight with Faith and the army of slayer's. Buffy and Faith were working together like a well oiled machine, hacking and slashing any demon that stood before them. Connor was holding his own as he helped some of the junior slayer's take down more of those Minotaur looking demons.

" Looks like the boy takes after his ol' man." Spike said.

" Yeah," Angel coughs back. " Makes a father proud."

" Let's just hope he aint as much a poof."

" I hate you Spike."

" Back atcha ya peaches."

Meanwhile, as the battle dwindled down, the dragon that ate Illyria was having some trouble digesting its meal. The beast roared in pain as it came crashing back down to the street. As the two vamps and the group of slayers looked on, they saw Illyria ripping her way out of the dragons stomach.

" Is she on your side?" Buffy asked Angel, as she came back to check on the two vamps.

" Yeah, that's our big blue." Spike answered.

With Illyria now rejoining the fight, the battle was near an end. What remained of the Wolfram & Hart army was now either being picked off, or was running with what looked like a tail, tucked between its legs. Spike and Angel just laid back and tried to regain they're strength. Angel closed his eye's and gave into the exhaustion, he knew when he awoke that the war would be over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a few days now since the war was over. The junior slayer's had all went back to where ever the hell they came from. Spike and Angel were up and walking again, and Faith and Buffy were sticking around a little longer to tie up some loose ends. Gunn was still in the hospital, but was on the fact track to a full recovery. And no one had seen Illryia since right after the fight. Buffy had told Spike that Illyria said she was concerned for him and the others, then she cocked her head and gave a blank stare before saying she needed to go deal with those new feelings. It seemed as if more and more the human side of Fred was starting to bleed into the old one.

Buffy talked with Spike and Angel and caught them up on life after Sunnydale. She told them of how Dawn was going to be going to collage pretty soon. She said that Faith, Wood, and Kennedy were helping to train the new slayers. Giles and Xander were tracking down new actives all the time, and Willow was sent to bring them in.

" It's become a real military operation now." Buffy said.

" Great, just what we need, another bleedin' Initiative." Spike snidely responds.

" That's not what I meant Spike. And what's with all the hostility? I keep feeling hostile male vampire feelings in here."

Spike and Angel looked at each other for a second, mentally discussing who was going to bring it up. Spike won.

" One word Buffy. The Immortal." Spike said with a bitter taste in his mouth.

" I think that's two words Spike." Angel said, just standing there with arms crossed.

" Who cares? She knows what I mean!"

" Yeah I do." Buffy said as she glared at Spike, " And first off, just when is my love life any of your guy's business. And secondly who the hell told you I was with him anyways?"

" We both saw you with him in Italy." Angel said.

" Come on Buffy!" Spike quickly got in, " The Immortal?!"

" I'm just going to leave it at this," Buffy said exhausted with this fight, " It' kind of complicated, and I really don't want to get into the story right now. But just to end this, I am not with the Immortal."

Both vampire's let out a sigh of relief as they heard those words.

" But if you guy's are going to jump on me about my secrets then I think its only fair to point out that vampire's in glass house's shouldn't throw stones."

" What do you mean?" both vamps said.

" I mean you both kept things from me, that I felt were important things to know. Like the fact that your alive ... or undead again." Buffy said pointing to Spike, then she turned to Angel " And the fact that you have a kid"

Angel and Spike both looked at each other again, then they hung they're heads and said, "Sorry."

The three of them continued to talk later into the night. Buffy finally went into detail about her and Immortal, Angel explained things with Connor, and Spike explained the coming back and not telling her thing. Buffy tells them both that she doesn't care about any of that stuff, and that she is just glad they are both ok.

" After all this emotional stuff I feel like I need to hit something." Spike finally said after several minutes of silence. " I think I'll go out and patrol a bit."

" I'm up for some action myself," Faith said as she came down the stairs, " I'll this kickin' back is killing me. Mind if join ya blondie?"

" Not a bit luv."

And with that, it was just Angel and Buffy. Alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Faith was like nothing he had ever seen before. She was a woman full of sex and rage, and a love of life that was unmatched. But more then that, he saw a connection. Buffy was always the good one, she never needed to redeem herself. Angel had redemption thrust upon him, and spent hundreds of years brooding and making up for past mistakes. But Faith, well she was a whole different story. She was just like Spike, both traveling down a path of evil and both making a conscious decision to seek redemption and fight in the side of the angels, no pun intended. Spike felt a little more at ease around Faith, and he felt that feeling was mutual.

" So how long have you been back?" Faith asked.

" Not to long." Spike replied, " Just a few months or so."

" Why keep it a secret? Thought the first thing you'd do was catch the first flight right back to Buffy's bed?"

" Can't say I didn't think about. Hell I even tried, but I was all ghosty for a bit."

" Well you sure aint all ghosty now?"

" Did you come to chat or to fight?"

" Hey, just making small talk. If the big bad don't wanna talk, I'm cool."

" Sorry. Buffy is still a sore spot for me. An' I'm still not much on sodding emotional stuff."

" You're preaching to the choir here man. That's why I never really paled around with the scooby gang."

" I feel a "but" coming in there somewhere."

" Well after we left Sunnydale, me and B started hanging. And you know how she can drag all the heart to heart crap outta ya."

" Yeah, used to think it was some kind of slayer power of some kind."

" If it is, I'm glad it skipped me. But anyways we started getting closer. So she would tell me how much she was hurting when you were gone. So I know for a fact that she would have wanted you to look her up when you came back."

Spike was starting to feel bad. Hell even he knew he should have made some contact to let them all know that he back. But it just felt like it was the right move to start working on building his own life. A few minutes passed before Spike finally said something again.

" I wanted to." Spike said with a shy kind of voice. " I just felt that I needed to work on my own life. Buffy was so important to me, but when I went out the hero, and she told me she loved me, it seemed it best to leave things as they were. She moved on, cried, loved, lived. Now it was my turn. I knew I would let everyone now sooner or later.

" Fair enough." Faith said.

" What's that up ahead?" Spike asked as he point to something in the distance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy and Angel sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Angel knew he was going to have to tell her about Nina, and he had no idea how Buffy was going to take it. He couldn't delay it any longer, he took a deep breath and he left it out.

" I'm seeing someone." both Buffy and Angel said at the same time.

Both of them just stared at each other for a second with mouths hanging open in shock Then with out warning, both of them just started to laugh uncontrollably. Once they both regained they're composure they began to talk again.

" What's her name?" Buffy asked.

" Nina." Angel said. " She's nice, a werewolf, but a nice girl."

" That's good. I'm happy for you."

" What about you? You doing alright?"

" Yeah, he's a good guy. His name is Marc, his the older brother of one of the newer slayer's."

" That's good."

Buffy and Angel just sat back in silence. Again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Illyria was standing in the middle of the ally; she was surrounded by mangled demon corpse's. Spike and Faith approached the little blue god.

" Workin' out some aggressions eh blue?" Spike said

"Spike." Illyria said, " I was..."

" Concerned?" Spike said cutting her off, " Yeah I know, Buffy told me. Looks like you're becoming more human everyday."

"The emotion sickens me. Makes me feel weaker."

" Wouldn't know buy looking at your handy work." Faith interjected.

" You are one of those vampire slayer's." Illyria said, cocking her head and staring at Faith " Those demons were from the army. They're deaths brought me little pleasure."

" It brought them none." Spike muttered.

" I feel Fred's memories and feeling's slowly bleeding into me. I want them to stop...but.."

" At the same time you don't." Spike said, cutting off the blue haired goddess, " Being more human is not a bad thing luv, infact it may end up helping you."

" So many feelings flooding into me. I need time."

" We were about to head back to the hotel. You should come, get some rest. It will give you the time you want."

" I will except your offer." Illyria finally said.

The three of them headed back towards the hotel. Spike had a lot on his mind the whole walk home. Faith was right earlier, he should have at least called or something to let Buffy know that he was back. He decided that he should man up and let her know that he was sorry for keeping it a secret for so long. Now he just had to figure out why he was starting to feel a growing attraction for Illyria. But before he could mentally go down that road any further, they arrived back at the hotel. As the walked in, Spike saw her standing there by the front desk, like she was waiting for him. He knew he was going to get another ear full, no way was Dawn going to let him off the hook for not calling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dawn Summers was standing in the lobby of the hotel with a look on her face that, well let's just say that it's a good thing that looks don't kill. She had been waiting since she got in from Paris. She planned to check in with Buffy then head on out to New York to scope out some colleges. But after checking in with her sister, she overheard a conversation between Angel and Buffy about Spike. She busted in on the two and demanded to know what they were talking about and what it had to do with Spike. When Buffy told Dawn that the blonde vampire was no longer dead, and was infact paling around L.A. with Angel, Dawn's heart felt like it would burst from her chest. She was extremely happy to hear that her friend was alive again, but then she started to wonder why he had not informed anyone that he was back. At this point she become slightly annoyed, and pretty damn upset. So she decided she was going to wait for Spike to come back from his walk, and then she was going to lay into him something fierce.

When Spike walked through the doors he saw the one person who, besides Buffy, he did not want to see, and she looked pretty damn pissed. He wanted to turn around and walk back out the door. But he knew it was going to be better to get this over with as soon as possible. As soon as he walked up to Dawn he was met with hard punch in the chest.

"Oww!" they both yelled.

"Your a big jerk!" Dawn said as she tried to rub the pain out of her hand.

"Say's the girl who just hit me." said Spike.

"Why does this child wish to harm Spike?" Illyria asked Faith.

"It's a little complex," Faith responded, "But she don't to want hurt Spike... much."

"Why don't you two give me and the Little Bit a moment." Spike said as he motioned for Faith to take Illyria out of the room.

"So I hope you have a damn good reason for not calling." Dawn said as he gave Spike a nasty look.

"I do, but I'm not sure I'm gonna tell ya." Spike said.

"Sorry I hit you."

"I know luv, and I'm sorry I didn't let you guy's know I was back."

Tears were starting to swell up in Dawn's eyes as she looked at him and said, " I know. I missed you so much Spike." She hugged him as hard as she could.

"I missed you to Dawnie."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy didn't want to eve's drop on Spike and Dawn, but she couldn't help herself. As she saw Dawn and Spike hugging, she felt a couple of tears start to build up. She quickly whipped them away and started to head back up the stairs. As she was making her way to her room, Angel wasn't going to have his friends spend money on a hotel when he owned one, she thought she over heard Angel talking to his son. She wanted to just walk by and head straight to her room. She really wanted to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was the first chance that Angel and Connor had to talk in the past few days. Connor was busy with school and his other family. And Angel was spending time with Nina, plus Buffy was still in town, and on top of that, there was still alot to do to get Angel Investigations back up and going. And that was one of the reasons Angel wanted to talk to Connor.

"So you want me to work for you again?" Connor asked.

" Well I thought with you looking for a job and all." Angel said.

"Yeah, but...working for my father?"

"What? Is that not cool or something?"

"It's not that. It's just..."

"What?"

"Well, what if I pick up some hot demon chick when were out?"

Angel just stared at Connor for a second, he wasn't sure it he was joking with him or what. But once Connor began to laugh, then he knew for sure that his son was pulling his leg.

"So you'll do it?" Angel asked to confirm it.

"Yeah." Connor responded, " I've wanted to kick some demon ass for a while now."

Angel hugged his son good night, and decided he was going to turn in as well. There were still a few more things he was going to have to do before Angel Investigations was ready again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy made her way back to her room, when she go in she saw Dawn sitting on the bed, she was still wiping away some tears.

"You finally forgive Spike?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah," Dawn said, "I was never really that mad him anyways"

" So you going to stick around for a couple of day's before you head out to New York?"

"I'm thinking so. I could use the rest; I'm starting to get sick of traveling. What about you Buffy? You going to stick around? I mean now that Spike's back, maybe you two might ...you know."

"Get back together?"

"Yeah. I just thought with all the unresolved feelings between you two."

"Nah, I think he's moving on, besides I'm seeing someone remember."

"Yeah but no one cool. Spike's much cooler."

"Oh my god!"

"What?!"

" You still have a crush on Spike!"

Dawn's face started to turn red and her eye's grew three times they're normal size. Dawn was in shock and quickly started to deny any such feelings.

"Nuh uh" she quickly said shaking her head.

"You so do." Buffy giggled.

"Why would I be interested in one of you ex boyfriend's" Dawn scoffed.

"First, we never dated. Second, if I remember correctly, you liked him first."

"So...doesn't mean that he like's me. At least not like that." Dawn sadly muttered.

Buffy held her sister. Part of her was worried about Dawn's crush on Spike, she didn't want her sister to get hurt, but then she knew Spike would never hurt Dawn. She wondered if Spike even had a clue as to Dawn's feelings for him. She also wondered what he would do if he found out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Buffy and Faith had left town and went back to Europe. Buffy said goodbye to Dawn; who made Buffy promise that not a word would ever be spoken about her crush on Spike. Buffy promised, then kissed her kid sister good bye. She told Spike and Angel that if they ever needed any help just give them a call and she and the other slayer's would be there in a instant to help, then she hugged them both and got on the plane and left.

Angel decided to go back to the hotel while Spike went out on patrol, with Dawn tagging along. As Angel got back he was pleasantly surprised to that Gunn was up and moving again, and waiting for Angel to get back.

"Gunn your up!" Angel said.

"Yeah the doc's let me go, said I was healthy enough." Gunn told Angel.

"Well it's good to have you back."

"Good to be back. So when are we going to get back to protecting the streets?"

' Are you sure you still want..."

Gunn cut him off, "Angel, Wes and the others would have wanted us to."

"Yeah I know. Well now that your back, I just have a few calls to make. We should be back up and going in a few day's."

"Who's in?" Gunn asked.

"You, me, and Connor. So far." Angel told him.

"Spike and Illyria?"

"Haven't asked them yet. Spike's out on patrol, and Illyria is god knows where. But I assume they'll be in."

"You have someone else in mind?"

"I'll let you know when I know where they stand?"

"They?" Gunn asked surprised.

"Could be a _they_" Angel said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Illyria stood over Wes's grave. She stared down at the head stone as her memory replayed his last living moments over in her mind. She was starting to feel grief again. She wished she could stop the feelings. Stop the bleeding of emotion into her. Then she thought about Wesley, and how he was trying to help her fit into this new world. Before she new it, she fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. Slowly Illyria was starting to become more human.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn stood back and watched Spike as he worked over a couple of vamps trying to get a midnight snack from a group of girls heading home from a night club. While she watched him dust the vamps, she thought about her feelings for her blonde vampire champion. She wondered if there would ever be a possible future them. How would he react if she opened her heart and told him of her feelings? How does he feel? What's he like in bed? Her mind started to drift down a very steamy road.

"What's on your mind luv?" Spike asked after finishing up the vamps.

"Huh!?" Dawn said startled out of her fantasy.

"Catch ya day dreaming there huh pet? Something good I hope."

"Yeah it was," Dawn said, thinking back on it, "So we almost done with patrolling?"

"You got something better in mind?" Spike asked, picking up his weapons.

"I was thinking we could grab a bite to eat and talk."

Spike was starting to get to the point where he hated talking so much that he was actually getting envious of his relationship with Angel. And thats pretty bad.

"Come on Spike," Dawn begged.

"Fine." Spike said, giving into Dawn's puppy dog look.

Spike and Dawn found a little diner just down the street and ducked in. They sat in a booth close to the back away from everyone, not that the place was really packed of anything. Dawn ordered a salad, and Spike was pleased to see that they had an onion blossom on the menu. As Dawn removed her coat, Spike couldn't help but notice that Dawn had indeed grown into a lovely young woman. He wanted to try and think of something else, anything else.

"So your heading to New York pretty soon?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, looking for school's and such." Dawn said, "Oh my god! You should totally come with! We could have so much fun. I'll check out school's during the day, and at night we can go clubbing and I can tag along as you keep the streets clean of vampire's."

"Nah pet. I've been to the big apple before, not really my cup of blood. 'Side's the only clubbin' I do involves me, a bat, and a couple of vamps."

"Yeah," Dawn sadly sighed.

"You'll have a blast there Dawnie, you wouldn't want me around gettin' in your way."

"And it's not like I'm moving up there, it's just a few weeks. I can stop back by here before I head back home."

"I'd like that. Now let's quit yappin'' the food's here and I haven't had one for these things in a while."

Spike and Dawn ate they're food and laughed and had a good time. When they got back to the Hyperion, Dawn thanked Spike for putting up with her and she gave Spike a quick kiss and quickly ran off to her room. Spike was left in shock, he had no idea that was all about, and even less that that was coming.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Dawn packed her stuff, said her good bye's, hugged Spike for what seemed like forever, then grabbed a taxi to the airport. Angel asked Spike and Illyria to step into his office so they could talk. Spike took a seat, and Illyria just stood in the corner.

"So what 'ave we got to talk about then Angel?" Spike asked.

"We have never gotten along Spike. Infact I think it's safe to say that we pretty much hate each other. But your good at what you do. And the same goes for you Illyria. So what I'm asking is, would you be interested in a job?"

"What's it pay?" Spike asked.

"Better then doing it for free. Plus working together we'll get more done, apart, well probably just get in each other's ways. What do you say Spike, you in?"

"Why not, could be fun."

"Illyria?" Angel asked.

"I will help you." the blue goddess responded.

" Hey dad," Connor interrupted as he came into the office, " There are some people her to see you. They say that they are friends of yours."

With Angel leading the way, Spike, Illyria, and Connor all headed into the lobby of the Hyperion. Angel already knew who he was going to meet. It took him awhile to track them down but now everyone is here. Standing in the lobby was a young woman with a short little man who dressed like a shiny stereotype.

"Hey tall dark and broody, I here your looking for some help." Whistler said.

"Your a hard man to track down Whistler, and thanks for picking up Bethany." Angel said.

Bethany Chalk dropped her bags and ran over to the dark haired vampire with a soul. She flung her arms around him and gave him a hug that almost knocked the wind out of him, as she squealed, "I missed you Angel!"

"It's good to see you to kid." Angel said hugging her back, " You really grew up from the last time that I saw you. Where have you been?"

"I went back south to stay with some friends for awhile. Did some local demon hunting with the help of this guy I met down there. Really nice and knows his demons. He helped teach me alot. Maybe you heard of him, his name was Pike."

Angel looked over at Whistler. They both knew the name, granted it had been a long time since Angel had heard it. He and Whistler decided to keep they're knowledge to themselves. But he thought he might have to look Pike up some time soon in the near future.

"Can't say that I ever heard of him, and I know most of the major player's in the game." Whistler interjected, " So what kind of operation you got going here?"

"I want you guy's to think about this. We went up against the best that Wolfram & Hart had to throw at us. They wanted us gone. And we beat them back. Granted we had some help, but that just got me thinking. We should have kept in contact with Buffy and Giles, if we would have shared information and worked together, then maybe Fred and Wes would still be here. So that's what we are going to do. We proved we can take down Wolfram and Hart, now we have to prove we can keep them down. And I think we can do it. Infact I know we can do it, and with Buffy backing us, there is nothing that can stop us. So what do the two of you say?"

"I'm in." Bethany said.

"Your going to need my help," Whistler said, " And maybe my sense of style."

" Well its looks like we have a team. Now let's get to work."

THE END


End file.
